custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Uvin
Description * Mask is a black Skrall mask, scarred and beaten from the Battle of the United Elemental Tribes. * Body is a mix between the following: an ice blue body and legs of an Ice Agori, the arm limbs of a water Glatorian, hands of a Fire Agori/Glatorian, right foot of an Ice Glatorian, left foot of a Fire Glatorian. * The neck is composed of a many crafted metal parts that create a cyborg neck that extends out like a rigid stick thing. * Eyes are red. * Height is 3' 7" which should be a regular size of the Agori. * He wields a Skrall sword that is the usual colors of black and red. History Past Life Gavin Uvin was born from a female Skrall, only never knowing her name or who she was. Defying the code of the Rock Tribe/Skrall, he was adopted into the care of a night guard Rock Agori named Uruk-hai. Uruk-hai encouraged Gavin Uvin to use his creative and inventive mind, ignoring the regulations imposed by the tribe and the Skrall leader Tuma. When Gavin had aged a bit, he became required to learn the arts of being a warrior for his tribe, but didn't have the stomach for it, so he kept spending his time inclined to create and invent new Rahi. Once, one of his Rahi escaped and ran rampant through the Rock Tribe/Skrall fortress, and Gavin Uvin had no choice but to watch as his creation was killed mercilessly. He then afterwards was forced into slavery by his own tribe where he became subject to bullying. School, War, and Banishment Several years later, Gavin Uvin's creations got out of hand and started killing many tribesmen and Skrall, and, instead of immediate death, Gavin Uvin was graciously sent into the outside world to go attend a school located in the peaceful Jungle Tribe lands. The Glatorian and Agori of the land first accepted him with hostility, but after a while, gradually accepted him with contempt. While at school, Gavin Uvin managed to befriend a Jungle Agori named Tarduk and the two became fast friends. After eight months of school, and having learned much, Gavin Uvin parted from his friend and went on a perilous journey to return to his Tribe. No one celebrated his return of course, except for his father, but their hatred towards him reached a more violent turn. Their physical attacks and sneering comments became more common, and things got worse and worse for Gavin Uvin. A month after his return, Gavin Uvin was assigned by his Tribesmen and Skrall to go into the bloody war the Battle of the United Elemental Tribes, a battle which the Rock Tribe/Skrall fought in, largely because they feared the Elemental Tribes would attempt to wipe them off the planet and also because they sought to terminate their enemies so they could conquer more lands. Gavin, against his will, was forced into this battle in which their tribe had never won, which only led to blood-shed and dead bodies. Of course, when he got to the battlefield, at the first wave, he ran and hid, and waited till the battle was over, and his side was dead, and the remaining members of the other side had withdrawn. He then went to work collecting the parts of the dead warriors, essentially creating a new body for himself. But when he returned to his Tribe, they exchanged with themselves murderous looks, and Tuma himself banished Gavin Uvin to forever wander Bara Magna, and swore that if his men were ever to find Gavin Uvin, they would kill him immediately. Shunned and despised for his treachery to his tribesmen, Gavin Uvin was forever banished from his tribe, living forever more a life of fear of death. Meeting Kreta Disguising himself and fitting in with a small band of Agori who had also been banished from their tribes, Gavin Uvin traveled with them from here to there, dodging the notice of Skrall and Bone Hunters of his tribe, Gavin made it his life to forever travel with these Agori, forever on the move, but that all changed when he confronted Kreta, a dangerous thief that sought to do him harm. But, when the criminal changed his mind about him and asked him if he wanted to join him, who was Gavin Uvin to reject his offer? He agreed to join him, and the two have traveled together ever since. Powers Though his mask doesn't give him elemental powers, the fact that his body is composed of different element Glatorian/Agori gives him the ability to emanate a fire/ice aura which gives him the power to unleash fire/ice without a second thought. He can unleash fire/ice from his hands, feet, and anything he is holding. He can use ice more effectively than fire, and can endure fire abilities (to a degree). Personality Gavin Uvin is very intelligent and creative, and one of the only members of his tribe to possess these unique and dangerous attributes. Because he has these characteristics, other tribes, including his own, regard him as strange, and often don't take him seriously, something which is both a good thing, and a bad thing. Gavin Uvin never prefers to fight, but will do so to defend himself as a last resort. Because of the savage qualities of his Tribe, Gavin Uvin can seem to most like a wild animal, except unlike an animal, he calculates and plans before striking, unlike his partner Kreta. Though Gavin Uvin is cold and shows little emotion, he does, however, show some feeling towards his father, Tarduk, and, surprisingly Kreta. In The Rise of the Undead Part 1, Gavin Uvin shows concern when he awakes to find his partner not in the campground, and shows relief when Kreta returns. Gavin Uvin hates his Tribe and what people view him as, and expect of him when they look upon him. Furthermore, he hates everything his Tribe stand for, and believes their "war" is a pointless struggle in which the United Tribes will vanquish them in the end. He shows little to no care about this thought. Unlike his partner, Gavin Uvin is always tense and jumpy, like an animal preparing to spring. He is especially like this when Kreta leads him into uncharted territory without offering an explanation ahead of time. He doesn't approve of Kreta's "planning" and often calls him an idiot, sometimes when he's thinking, and other times when in an actual conversation. Appearances * The Rise of the Undead Part 1 * The Adventures of Gavin Uvin and Kreta (series) Trivia/Spoilers!! * Gavin Uvin is the only person to have a strong bond with Kreta, and fear of him, when he "betrayed" him. * It is assumed (by me) that Gavin Uvin changed his body's shape and appearance because he couldn't stand looking like his fellow Rock Agori. * It is also an assumption (by me again) that Gavin Uvin picked up those parts out of either curiosity, a powerful connection, or chiefly because he likes to take things that people leave lying around (bringing in the saying, "Finders keepers, losers weepers," and "One man's junk is another man's treasure.") Category:Rock Tribe Category:Agori Category:Traitors Category:Inventors